


אלבוס סוורוס פוטר

by Daughter_of_hades



Series: "?אתה יוצא עם מאלפוי" [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>כשאלבוס הגיע למדשאה שמובילה למגרש הקווידיץ, עטוף בקרוב לשלוש שכבות של צמר ירוק, הוא ראה את לילי עומדת באמצע המגרש, לבושה בכחול האופייני כל כך לבית שלה, ולידה עמד בחור בעל שיער בלונדיני יפיפה. אלבוס לא הצליח לזהות אותו מהמקום בו הוא נמצא.</p>
            </blockquote>





	אלבוס סוורוס פוטר

**Author's Note:**

> .זה נכתב לפרוייקט קלישאות. יש לנו כאן פובייה, היעדרות חושים ושיפ נדיר

אלבוס סוורוס פוטר תמיד אהב לעוף על מטאטא. הוא אהב את הרוח החזקה שתמיד נגעה בשערות השחורות שלו בזמן שעף, הוא אהב לראות הכל מגבוה, להיות גבוה יותר שיער התלמידים בהוגוורטס, לחייך כשהוא ראה את המבט על הפנים של אלו שחשו שלא רואים אותם. זה היה משחרר אותו, גורם לו להפסיק לחשוב למשך רבע שעה פשוטה על לילי ורוז, על הבעיות של החיים שלו.

תעופה הייתה השחרור היחיד מהחיים האלו, מהחיים של הבן של הארי פוטר, שהיו לו. והוא גם היה מודע לכך שהוא היה טוב בכך, אנשים לא הפסיקו לדבר על הבן של הארי פוטר, שמוכשר בדיוק כמו אבא שלו בתעופה וקווידיץ.

בשנה השנייה שלו בהוגוורטס הוא ניסה להתקבל לקבוצת הקווידיץ של סלית'רין. הוא עמד כל היום במגרש של הוגוורטס, בשעה שהוא מת מחום והדבר היחיד שהוא רוצה זה ללכת לשירותים, הוא עמד בשורה ביחד עם עוד חמש נערים ונערות – חלקם גדולים ממנו וחלקם בגילו, לא היו קטנים ממנו שניסו להתקבל, אך אלבוס סוורוס שמע שמועות עיקשות בשולחן האוכל של סלית'רין על כך הקפטן מנסה בצורה עיקשת להכניס תלמיד שנה ראשונה לקבוצה – וליד השורה שלו עוד ועוד שורות של חמש נערים ונערות שניסו להתקבל לקבוצה, כשהוא שמע חבורת נערים מדברים.

"אני מוכן לשים עשר אוניות על זה שהפוטר הנאה יתקבל לקבוצת הבית של סלית'רין אך ורק בגלל שאנשים ירחמו עליו, עם כל הסיפור העצוב הזה של אחותו ובת דודה שלו...." אמר אחד מהנערים, הייתה לו חולצה בצבע כחול ועליה סימן של רייבנקלו.

"ממש לא. אלו סלית'רינים, אחי. הם לא מרחמים על אף אחד – לא שמעת את הסיפור על כך שהיוצר שלהם, סלית'רין, הביא בסליסק להוגוורטס? שיאכל את כל בני המוגלגים שיחיו פה... הם בטח יתנו לו לעבור לקבוצה רק בגלל הקשרים המשפחתים שלו. הוא יוכל לקשר את הקפטן לכל פוטר-וויזלי בעמדת כוח – וישו יודע שיש הרבה כאלו." אמר אחר, הדבר שצד את עינו של אלבוס בו היה השיער הכחול שלו. לנער היה  שיער צבוע בכחול חזק.

"או שהוא יעבור כי הוא יהיה מוצלח, אתם יודעים." אמר אחר. כולם צחקו בבת אחת, כאילו לא היה רעיון מטופש מזה בעולם כולו, ועברו לדבר על הרמיוני גריינג'ר, ועל החוקים החדשים שלה לטובת חרשים ועיוורים. נראה כאילו הדבר היחיד שעניין את החבורה העלובה הזו היה חיים של אנשים אחרים.

"הבא בתור!" קרא הקפטן של קבוצת הקווידיץ של סלית'רין בפנים עייפות. אלבוס צעד קדימה. "לאיזה תפקיד אתה רוצה להתקבל?" שאל הקפטן, בחור בשם סוון מהשנה השלישית, גאון טקטי ברמה שהייתה מפתיעה אפילו את סלזאר סלית'רין בעצמו, לפי הנביא היומי. אלבוס יכל לשמוע את כל הנוכחים במגרש מדברים בבת אחת על התפקיד שברור שיקח – מחפש, כמו אביו.

"אני רוצה להבחן לתפקיד החובט," אמר אלבוס, מפתיע את כל הנוכחים באולם – וגם את עצמו. הוא עצמו חשב שיתמודד לתפקיד המחפש, עד ששמע את השיחה של חבורת הנערים.

הדבר הוביל לשנתיים כחובט של סלית'רין, שתי צלעות שבורות וצלקת אחת מתחת לברך הימנית שלו, שבדרך פלא הזכירה לאלבוס תמיד את ההצורה של השרטוט של הבית שלו. בשנה הרביעית אלבוס סוורוס פוטר יצא בהכרזה המפתיעה ביותר של השנה, שהוא, העילוי העולה בקווידיץ, פורש.

הוא וסוון יצאו מהשנתיים האלו חברים טובים, למעשה, בשנה השישית והנוכחית, סוון היה אחד מהאנשים היחידים בהוגוורטס שהוא באמת סמך אליהם. וזה כלל את המשפחה שלו.

*-*-*

"מה קורה, אלבוס סוורוס פוטר?" שאל סוון, בשעה שכמעט גרם לאלבוס התקף לב כשהגיח משום מקום והניח את ידו סביב כתפו הצנומה של אלבוס.

"תזכיר לי בבקשה לצרוח על אבא שלי כשאני אגיע הביתה על השם הגרוע ביותר בעולם הזה?" ענה אלבוס. הוא הביט בעיניו החומות והפשוטות של ארקין סוואן מילס – או בשביל כל אחד אחר חוץ מאמא שלו, סוון.

"אני קיבלתי שם הרבה יותר גרוע. אין לך זכות דיבור. תחשוב על אמא שלך צורחת על זה שהיא חזרה הביתה ומצאה אותך עם החברה האדירה והמדהימה שלך בשיחה רגשית עמוקה, 'ארקין סוואן מילס! הבטחת לנקות את החדר שלך!'" סוון העביר יד בשיער השחור והמתולתל. "והחרא האמיתי הוא שאני אפילו לא יכול לצאת לעוף או משהו – זה הקטע שבא ביחד עם אמא מוגלגית שתחטוף התקף לב אפילו אם היא רק תראה אותך מביט על המטאטא האדיר שאבא שלך קנה לך."

אלבוס צחק חזק כל כך שיצא לי חלב מהאף, והשפריץ על כל ארוחת הבוקר שלו. "ארקין סוואן מילס? באמת? היא באמת קראה לך ככה? בפני רוז?

"שתוק אלבוס סוורוס."  ענה סוון מחייך. "מה שלום רוז?" הוא הביט באלבוס במבט דואג כל כך שאלוס מצא את עצמו מקנא בבת הדודה שלו, דבר שלא קרה הרבה.

"החברה שלך בסדר, תרגע. אתה באמת חושב שהייתי יושב ואוכל ארוחת בוקר בכזאת שלווה אם משהו היה קורה?"

"אתה יודע שלא. אני פשוט-"

"דואג. וזה מובן, תירגע סוון. אתה יודע איך רוז מתעצבנת כשדואגים לה כל כך. היא תיהיה בסדר. העוזרת שהוגוורטס הנפיק לה השנה נמצאת איתה כרגע, ומתרגמת למענה הכל לשפת הסימנים. הרמיוני דאגה להכל, והיא נראת מקסימה כתמיד. יהיה בסדר," אלבוס הביט בסוון בחיוך. "אני חייב ללכת לסיבוב על המטאטא, נתראה בשיקויים?"

"כן." סוון חייך אליו, ולשם שינוי אלבוס לא דאג לרוז, לא כסס אצבעות במחשבה על כך שמשהו עלול לקרות לה, כחירשת היחידה בבית ספר לקסם – היה לה את סוון, שלמרות שהיה אידיוט וסלית'ריני למופת, ידאג לה.

*-*-*-*

 

כשאלבוס הגיע למדשאה שמובילה למגרש הקווידיץ, עטוף בקרוב לשלוש שכבות של צמר ירוק, הוא ראה את לילי עומדת באמצע המגרש, לבושה בכחול האופייני כל כך לבית שלה, ולידה עמד בחור בעל שיער בלונדיני יפיפה. אלבוס לא הצליח לזהות אותו מהמקום בו הוא נמצא.

"שתוק כבר, סקורפ!", שמע אלבוס את לילי צועקת. והתחיל לרוץ לכיוון המגרש, נותן למטאטא שלו לצנוח על הרצפה המלאה בקרח.

"לילי." אלבוס כמעט צעק כאשר התקרב למקום בו עמדו הנער בעל השיער היפה ואחותו הקטנה. לילי פנתה כמיטב יכולתה לכיוון הכיוון ממנו שמעה את קולו של אלבוס. היא כמעט ומעדה לרגע, כאשר שינתה כיוון, הבחור תפס אותה בקלילות והושיב אותה באחד המושבים של המגרש.

"אל, זה אתה?" שאלה לילי, וגיששה בידיה לכיוונו של אלבוס סוורוס. הוא אחז בידייה והניח אותן בידיו. ואז הרים את מבטו לכיוון הבחור שעמד לידם ונראה כאילו אין לו שום מושג מה לעשות. היו לו עיניים כחולות יפיפיות ועדינות, שיער בלונדיני ומבט מהרהר. כעבור שנייה נוספת של התבוננות זיהה אותו אלבוס סוורוס כסקורפיוס מאלפוי, הסיבה העיקרית לדאגה של המשפחה שלו בקשר לחברים של לילי. משפחת פוטר – ווויזלי מעולם לא הצליחה להבין, כיצד יכול להיות שלילי מתחברת עם מאלפוי.

"כן, זה אני." ענה אלבוס, מביט בסקורפיוס במבט חודר. "מה קורה? שמעתי צעקות...?" הוא שאל, בשעה שהוא העביר את היד שלו במהירות בשערו השחור והארוך, שהתחיל ליפול על עיניו הירוקות.

"הו, זה כלום. הכל נהדר. אין לך מה לדאוג. מה קורה אצלך, אלבוס סוורוס? מה שלומך?" הדבר הטוב ביותר בעיוורון של לילי, הגיע אלבוס סוורוס למסקנה כבר לפני שנים, הוא שהיא לא יכולה לראות את הפנים שלה לעולם – היא לעולם לא זכתה לראות את הפנים שלה וללמוד לשלוט בהם כראוי, היא מעולם לא למדה לשקר בצורה מוצלחת.

"אני די משועמם," הוא התחיל, מחליט שלהתעלם מהריב ששמע זה הדבר הטוב ביותר שהוא יכול לעשות, "היה לנו שיעור שינוי צורה עם הפרופסור החדשה הזו, סימיל? והיא ממש לא אוהבת אותי. היא לא מלמדת את השנה הרביעית, נכון?" שאל אלבוס בדאגה, מביט בלילי. הוא אמר לה את האמת. הפרופסור העבירה את כל השיעור בלנעוץ בו מבטי מוות, ליישר את הקוקס שלה, ולנסות למצוא סיבה לתת לו עונשים. לרוב אלבוס הצליח להקסים את המורים שלו די בקלות, אך נראה היה כאילו הפרופסור תיעבה אתו אישית.

"לא, אותנו מלמד פרופסור נוול, אבל היא מלמדת את סקורפ." היא ניסתה להסתכל לכיוון שבו חשבה שסקורפיוס עומד, אך היא הסתכלה לכיוון המדשאה – לא סקורפיוס. למרבה ההפתעה של אלבוס, התגובה של קורפיוס הייתה פשוט לזוז למקום אליו הסתכלה, ולהנהנן בשקט לכיוון אלבוס, נראה שסקורפיוס הוא טיפוס שקט, הניח אלבוס. מעולם לא הייתה לו הרבה אינטרקצייה עם החבר הכי טוב של לילי, שהיה בגילו. "מה דעתך על הפרופסור, סקורפ? אתם לומדים באותה כיתה?" שאלה לילי, שהוציאה את ידייה מידיו של אלבוס והרימה אותן לכיוון סקורפיוס, שתפס אותן בקלילות מרשימה.

"לא, ליל, אנחנו לא באותה כיתה  בשינוי צורה," ענה סקורפיוס. היה לו קול עמוק וחזק, עסקי בדרך כלשהי, ואלבוס יכל לשמוע את קולה של אמו בראשו, מסביר לו שזה בגלל שהוא מאלפוי. "רייבנקלו עם גריפינדור בשיעור שינוי צורה." לאחר מכן הוא שתק, נראה מוטרד ממשהו.

"ו...? מה דעתך על הפרופסור?" שאלה לילי, קולה מתקשח בצורה לא אופיינית. אלבוס התחיל לתהות אם הוא מפריע למשהו חשוב.

סקורפיוס נאנח, וענה, "היא לא אוהבת סלית'רינים. זה ברור, רק צריך להסתכל במבטים שהיא מעניקה בחופשיות לשולחן סלית'רין בכל ארוחה. היא גם לא אוהבת במיוחד אנשים שמגיעים ממשפחות סלית'ריניות. יש הרבה כמוהה, אני מבין שלא נתקלת בזה הרבה?" הוא פנה לאלבוס, נועץ בו מבט רציני מעיניו הכחולות. הפנים שלו היו מלאות בשריטות אדומות, משום מה, והן היו חיוורות כל כך שאלבוס שקל לרגע שהוא ערפד.

"לא, לא נתקלתי בזה הרבה. אתה נתקלת?" הוא שאל, מופתע. הוא מעולם לא חשב ברצינות על החיים של סקורפיוס – כבן של אחת מהמשפחות החשובות והסלית'ריניות ביותר בעולם הקסמים, שהמצנפת שמה ברייבנקלו והפך לבסוף לחברה הטוב ביותר של לילי פוטר המפורסמת והעיוורת.

סקורפיוס הנהן בשקט.

"אני אשאיר את שנייכם לדבר לבד – יש לי עבודה בשיקויים לעשות." לילי הרימה את מקל ההליכה שלה, והתחילה ללכת לכיוון האולם הגדול.

"אז.... מה שלומך?" ניסה אלבוס לפתח שיחה, לא יודע מה לומר.

"הכל בסדר, מה שלומך?" ענה סקורפיוס, מביט באלבוס בחיוך קל.

"הכל נהדר, סקורפיוס." חייך אלבוס בחזרה, סקורפיוס הביט בו במבט מבלבל לרגע. ואז הוא מצמץ והבעתו הפכה לריקה.

"תקרא לי סקורפ, בבקשה. אתה רוצה להתחרות בתעופה?"

*-*-*-

עבר חודש מאז אותה פגישה במגרש הקווידיץ.  במהלך אותו החודש נראה היה כאילו אלבוס סקורפיוס מעבירים הרבה מאוד זמן ביחד – בעיקר בזכות לילי – לפתע, משני אנשים שאמרו שלום אחד לשני במסדרון אחת לשנה בערך, הם התחילו לדבר שעות בכל יום. בגלל שאלבוס נפל ממטאטא ליד סקורפיוס וסקורפיוס גרר אותו למאדם פומפרי, בגלל שלילי התיישבה ליד אלבוס בשולחן סלית'רין וגררה איתה את סקורפיוס. בכל. ארוחה. מזויינת. בגלל שנראה היה שהעולם רוצה אותם ביחד. ולמרבה ההפתעה של אלבוס, הוא באמת חיבב את סקורפיוס. ממש חיבב. והוא לא ידע במיוחד מה לעזאזל הוא יכול לעשות עם זה. לעזאזל, הוא אפילו לא יודע אם סקורפיוס הומו.

כשסוון שומע על זה, הוא צוחק במשך שלוש דקות שלמות, ואז "מסלק את אלבוס מעל פניו, כדי שישיג את הבחור כמו גבר אמיתי", לדבריו.

כשלילי מתיישבת לידו באותו הערב, ומצידו השני סקורפיוס, שנראה מהורהר וכאילו הוא ממש לא יודע מה הוא עושה שם – מראה שאלבוס גילה שיש לו באופן די תמידי, הוא מחליט לדבר עם סקורפיוס באותו הערב.  אם הוא הצליח לשלוח לג'יני פוטר- וויזלי מכתב שאומר שהוא שובץ בסלית'רין ושהוא די שמח מזה, הוא מסוגל להזמין בחור לדייט. גם אם הבחור הוא גבר שמתברר כחובב ניכר של ספרות מוגלגית, המעריץ הגדול ביותר של מאט סמית' ובעל עיניים יפיות שמסוגלות להקפיא אותו במקומו.

וגם אם הוא מתחיל להרגיש שהוא קצת מאוד מאוד מחבב את הבחור.

*-*-*-*

"אלבוס סוורוס פוטר!" נשמעה לפתע צרחה חזקה, כשאלבוס הסתכל לימינו, הוא ראה את ג'יימס, אחיו הגדול, שועט לכיוונו. ג'יימס מעולם לא הלך, הוא תמיד שעט, רץ, בעט ברגליו- הוא לא היה מסוגל פשוט ללכת.

"מה אתה רוצה, ג'יימס?" שאל אלבוס בחוסר סבלנות. ג'יימס לעולם לא פנה אליו אלא אם כן הייתה לו הערה כואבת בשבילו, או שאימו, ג'יני פוטר – וויזלי, שלחה אותו להעביר הודעה אל אלבוס. הוא אומנם אמר לסקורפ שהוא לא חווה לעיתים קרובות שנאה מיוחדת כלפיו בגלל שהוא סלית'ריני, אבל הוא לא כלל בדבריו את המשפחה שלו.

"תפסיק להיות כל כך לחוץ, אלבוס סוורוס פוטר," גלגל ג'יימס את עיניו. "ישנם שמועות שאתה מסתובב הרבה עם המאלפוי ההוא לאחרונה...?"

"זה לא עניינך." ענה אלבוס בקול קר, שסוון היה מתגאה בו.

"זה ענייני כשאתה מתחבר עם  אנשים רעים-" התחיל ג'יימס להשיב.

"סקורפ טוב ממך אלפי פעמים." ענה אלבוס, מביט בג'יימס באותו מבט קר,

"זה כבר סקורפ? מה עובר עליך? הוא  מאלפוי. הוא סלית'ריני במקור." שאל ג'יימס, נשמע כאילו הוא חושב שאלבוס טיפש מוחלט בגלל המעשים האחרונים שלו. הוא לא התייחס בדבריו, כהרגלו, לכך שגם אלבוס סלית'ריני. ולא לשעבר.

"להתראות, ג'יימס." ענה אלבוס בשקט. הוא לא היה מוכן לעמוד שם ולהקשיב לטיעונים המטופשים של ג'יימס.

בשנה הראשונה שלו, הוא אפילו חשב שמשהו באמת לא בסדר אצלו שהוא הגיע להוגוורטס ונבחר לסלית'רין, בגלל ג'יימס. זה נראה היה כאילו ג'יימס תמיד שם, מסביר לו במוחו ובמציאות את ל הסיבות לכך שסלית'רינים רעים מטבעם. בשלב מסויים, אלבוס פשוט הפסיק להקשיב בשלב מסוים. יש אנשים שלא שווים את זה, ואם ג'ייימס יורד על סקורפיוס בלי להכיר אותו, הוא באמת לא שווה את זה.

בשעה שג'יימס הסתובב, מפטיר אנחת גועל, והתחיל ללכת בדרך לכיון מגדל גריפידור, רוז הראתה פעם לאלבוס ולילי איפה הוא נמצא – מאחורי התמונה של האישה השמנה.

לפתע, אלבוס שמע קול של צעדים מאחוריו. צעדים שהיו קרובים מאוד ובהחלט לא יכול להיות שנכנסו לחדר במהלך אותו הרגע. הוא הסתובב.

זה היה סקורפיוס. ברור שזה היה סקורפיוס. כל כך מתאים לג'יימס לוודא שסקורפיוס יהיה בחדר בשעה שהוא אומר עליו דברים רעים בפני אלבוס, בשעה שאלבוס לא יודע שסקורפיוס בחדר.

"היי?" שאל סקורפיוס, מעביר יד בשיערו.  אני חייב להזמין אותו כבר לדייט ההוא, לא יכל אלבוס שלא לחשוב לעצמו.

"שלום." הוא ענה.

"מה שלומ-" התחיל סקורפיוס לנהל שיחה, בוחר להתעלם ככל הנראה, ממה ששמע.

"הי, הממ... אתה רוצה אולי ללכת להוגסמיד בסוף השבוע?" התפרץ אלבוס למילותיו של סקורפיוס, בטוח שאם לא יאמר את זה כרגע הוא לא יאמר את זה לעולם.

"כאילו... כידידים?" שאל סקורפיוס, נראה מופתע בעליל מן השאלה, אך כיוון שזה היה המבט הרגיל שלו, אלבוס לא היה בטוח אם הוא מופתע או סתם חושב על ההצעה.

"לא." הוא ענה בקול די קטן, ומבויש. זו כנראה הייתה אחת הפעמים הראשונות בהיסטורייה שאלבוס סוורוס פוטר דיבר בקול מבויש.

להפתעתו, סקורפיוס הביט בו במבט רציני לחלטין – לא מבולבל או מהורהר או מופתע לשם שינוי – וענה, "אני אשמח."

*-*-*-*-*

הם כבר היו מסוגלים לראות את רציך תשע ושלושה רבעים. רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים מעולם לא נראה מלחיץ יותר. אלבוס החזיק בכוח את ידו של סקורפיוס, וגרר אותו איתו שוב ושוב בסיבובים בקרון.

"תרגע," אמר לו סקורפיוס בסיבוב השלישי. "תרגע." הוא חזר בשנית, ומשך אותו למושב לידו. אלבוס בזבז חצי שנייה מהלחץ שלו בלשלוח לסקורפיוס מבט כועס.

סקורפיוס צחק.

עברו ארבעה חודשים מאז אותה השיחה. השיחה הזו הובילה לדייט מגומגם בהוגוורטס, ואחריו לחברות בת ארבעה חודשים. הפעם הראשונה בה הוא שרד במערכת יחסים יותר מיומיים {וגם הפעם היחידה של היומיים הייתה התערבות} והגיע הזמן שאלבוס סוורוס פוטר יספר להורים שלו על סקורפיוס.

אלבוס היה בטוח למדי שג'יימס כבר סיפר לג'יני, וג'יני סיפרה להארי ולרון, ושהם סיפרו לכל שאר המשפחה, ובכל זאת, הוא לא יכל שלא למצוא את עצמו רועד מפחד בקרון, מפחד מעצם האמירה של המילים האלו בקול רם.

"אלבוס," הוא שמע את סקורפיוס חוזר ואומר לידו, "יהיה בסדר." וכשאלבוס הביט בסקורפיוס, בעל ההבעה המבולבלת והחביבה על פניו, הוא הרגיש בדיוק כמו שהרגיש בשעה שטס על מטאטא – שחרור מושלם.

יהיה בסדר, עם רוז ולילי והמשפחה שלו וכל הצרות שלו - כל עוד סקורפיוס יהיה לצידו.


End file.
